One Thousand and One
One Thousand And One is the 14th episode of Season 6. Plot One wonders if anyone could be bigger than One Hundred. Story One and Ten meet One Hundred, as they sit down, biggest to smallest in the campfire. One and her Teddy see 100 stars above. One Hundred says that there are way more than that, which makes One confused, saying that One Hundred is the biggest Numberblock she has ever known. Then One has a thought. She says that you can always make a bigger number by adding One. One thinks of herself and One Hundred. In the thoughts, they both join together to make... "101". One says she can keep adding One. "102, 103..." Ten thinks of adding Tens. "110, 120, 130..." One Hundred, Ten and One then think of adding hundreds. "100, 200, 300..." One says they can make... "Nine Hundred and Ninety-Nine" (999) One thinks there can always be bigger numbers when you add more blocks. One Hundred shows One a number bigger than 999. It starts with One, and then 9 more Ones show up, totalling to Ten. Then there are ten Tens, which make One Hundred. After that, there are ten Hundreds, which make... "One Thousand"! (1,000) One says that One Thousand looks like a giant One, with One Thousand responding with "I'm a thousand Ones". One gets sleepy, and One Thousand says "good night, little One." Ten and One Hundred are asleep while One is struggling to because of how excited she is about meeting bigger numbers. One falls asleep shortly after, and begins dreaming. She says hello to the dream, and sees another One. One in her dream multiplies One by ten multiple times to get Ten, then One Hundred, then One Thousand. After that, ten Thousands come together, literally to make... "Ten Thousand" (10,000) Then ten lots of Ten Thousand make... "One Hundred Thousand" (100,000) Then ten lots of One Hundred Thousand make... "One Million" (1,000,000) One is so happy to see One Million, who says to One, "And you can always make a number that's bigger!". The dream ends, and One begins counting one teddy, one moon and one million stars, or more, because One believes that there could be even bigger numbers than One Million. Trivia * The episode plot hints at Numberblock One-Hundred-and-One being canon. ** That is the case, as Numberblocks 101, 102, 103, 110, 120, 130, 200, 300 and 999 appear. ** Also appearing are One Thousand, Ten Thousand, One Hundred Thousand and One Million, who all appear in dream form. * One Million is the biggest Numberblock ever shown so far. * One Million is possibly a reference to the very first Numberblocks episode where One says in her song: "I'm One in a million". * The thousands have clustered versions of the original counterparts' voices. (E.g. One Thousand sounds like a clustered One) ** In a storyboard on Vimeo, One Hundred Thousand's voice isn't clustered. This is possibly so Sharon D Clarke won't have to say the same number multiple times. ** In the storyboard, Ten Thousand had a different shape, and all the thousands and One Million had limbs before they decided to have them have no limbs. * Ten Thousand has square eyes because she is a hundred Hundreds.